kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Devil's Trigger
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It feature's Sento's first transformation into Build RabbitTank Hazard Form. Synopsis A forbidden item, the Hazard Trigger was given to Sento by Blood Stalk. The only way to stop the rampaging Ryuga is to harness the power of the Hazard Trigger. However, the Hazard Trigger was classified as a “forbidden item” due to its side effects. It is a weapon of destruction that causes the user to lose sight of himself and rampage after a certain time limit has expired… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts *Task Force Captain: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Night Rogue: *Blood Stalk: *Castle Hazard Smash: *Stag Hazard Smash: *Owl Hazard Smash: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Ninjya, Panda, Taka, Rabbit ***Abiotic: Comic, Rocket, Gatling, Tank ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Robot (in Twin Breaker) **Night Rogue ***Bat **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A **Castle Hazard Smash ***Castle **Stag Hazard Smash ***Kuwagata **Owl Hazard Smash ***Fukurou *'Form used:' **Build ***NinninComic Form, RocketPanda Form, HawkGatling Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form, RabbitTank Hazard Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Errors *When Sento leaves the underground lab with the Hazard Trigger, there is a slight goof where actor Atsuhiro Inukai fails to fit the Hazard Trigger prop into his back pocket. This remains obvious despite the cut in the scene in an attempt to obscure the error. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'Formula of the title:' e^\pi-\pi\simeq20 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' *'Closing Screen Sclashjellies:' **Kamen Rider: Cross-Z Charge and Grease **Sclashjellies: ***Dragon, Robot *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Ninjya, Panda ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Comic, Rocket ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Harinezumi, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Kuma ***'Abiotic': Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Televi **'Bottles in Night Rogue's possession': Bat **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': Cobra **'Bottles in Castle Hazard Smash's possession': Castle **'Bottles in Stag Hazard Smash's possession': Kuwagata **'Bottles in Owl Hazard Smash's possession': Fukurou **'Bottles in Touto's possession': ***'Biotic': Lion, Kaizoku ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Densya, Light **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *The title is similar to episode 7. *A teaser trailer of Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement, was shown during a commercial break of this episode, tentatively titled Kamen Rider Amazons: Final Edition. This is after the first announcement of the movie shown at the end of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. *This episode is similar to Kamen Rider Ghost's thirty-fourth episode where it ends with the Rider transforming into a new form. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Rider Wars Start, The Golden Soldier, The Forbidden Item and The Devil's Trigger. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build Vol. 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 5, DVD 91R ZCOJk0L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 悪魔のトリガー. *Toei TV's official episode guide for 悪魔のトリガー References Category:New Form Episode